LOTM: Defenders P9/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen outside sitting at a group of picnic tables set out by the house) Alex: Oh man, this is gonna be amazing! Kyle: I know! I can smell it from here dude! Miles: Same here! X: Yeah, sorry we couldn't eat inside the nest guys. Rayla: You know how the infants get around meat and stuff like that. Erin: Did the infants get anything to eat though? X: Of course they did! Rayla: We left a bunch of meat inside of the feeding area for them! Erin: Oh okay! Alex: That was nice of you guys! Rayla: Thank you. The infants shouldn't bother any of us after that. Izuku: So we can eat without worry. Momo: Oh this should be great. Shade: So is everything I heard about Sammy true? Is he really the best cook you guys got around here? Jack: Oh you know it Shade! Craig: He's the best there is! Shade: Well can't wait to try it. Jessica: I'll go check on him. Alex: Alright sweetie. (Jessica gets up and goes to check on Sammy) Jessica: Sammy, is everything- (Jessica finds Sammy holding a large amount of cooked meat in his arms) Sammy: Oh, hey Jess! Jessica: S-Sammy, where did you- Sammy: Oh, you mean this meat? Rayla let me borrow it to cook for us! Jessica:.... Sammy: But don't worry, I'm still working on the veggies and stuff like that. This is just the main course is all. Jessica: Ah good. What kind of stuff have you been making anyway? Sammy: We got some fruit slaid, slice apples, beef and broccoli, and the rest I'll show you later. Jessica: Wow, you really have expanded. Sammy: I said I would! Jessica: Well, do you need help carrying that out? Sammy: Sure! (Back with the others, they are all seen setting up they're places as they await they're food) Erin: Oh man. I can taste it already. Alex: Same here sis. This is gonna be incredible! Peter: It sure is! Okuyasu: Hopefully it's all worth the hype. Richie: Trust us, it is! Josuke: Alright. Yang: Hey here he comes! (Sammy and Jessica are seen carry out TONS of food. Jessica using her psychic powers to carry most of it) Sammy: Get ready for a grand feast my friends! Alex: Holy.... Jack: That's.... Erin: *Mouth waters* Oooooh yeeees… Charlie: Oh we are gonna eat like kings!! Zulu: Hell yeah! (The heroes all look excited before it cuts to them all feasting together) Erin: *Eats a piece of chicken* Oooooh my god this is fantastic! Mina: Hmm! Guys you gotta try these apples! Jack: Forget the apple! Check out this pasta! Omega: I know, it's amazing! Shade: Okay, forget all of my doubts. Sammy is the best cook ever! Ruby: He's amazing! Blake: *Eating grilled fish* Even I'm impressed. Josuke: What else do you got over here man? Sammy: Oh you know, salad and stuff like that. I decided if I was gonna make a feast, I should at least expand the meal a bit. Momo: You expanded quite a lot Sammy. There are so many different food groups here. Alex: Yeah Bwynraya will be glad to hear how we trying more then just junk. Erin: Hey is she doing okay? You remember what happened after Alkorin attacked her? Alex: I think she's doing okay. Dad called her after he was defeated and she said she had to retreat after he attacked her. Jordan: Why? Alex: Apparently she got a piece of metal rebar through the leg. Jordan: OW! Alex: Yeah. Though I hope she is doing better. She was so mad over Alkorin's return. I hope she's got some peace. Erin: Me to. …. *Gasp* Yes! Grilled Cheese Sandwich! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts